Caput Capitis!
by Codename-Rebecca.Page
Summary: Like the title implies, Draco's world has been set on its head! His crush for Harry is now out in the open! If only he could control it! But some how this messed up world might be the best he's ever lived in. And did Harry really kiss him back?
1. And the world shifts

Noted that i don't own the character's blah blah.

please understand that though you can if you want i did not picture the actors as i wrote this but the actual characters portrayed in the book. if i wanted it to be the actors i would have written their names. thank you.

Chapter Eins

Draco hid behind the statue of Gregory the Swarmy as Pansy and Blaise walked past.

"No Pans', I don't think he'd be down there...we already checked three times!"

"But Blaise! We have to find him, he's been avoiding me for days! Were supposed to be dating for Pete's sake! How can we do that if I can't find him?" he winced at the sound of her nasal high pitched voice.

"Well, maybe this is his was of breaking up with you." Draco looked up to see Blaise glance at him and wink.

"Don't say that! He loves me I know he does...why did you just wink?" her head spun around. "Draco! Why are you hiding be hind that statue?" she came up and threw herself in his arms, trying to cover him with kisses. He was immediately overcome by the foul stench of rotting flowers and old socks. His nose wrinkled reflexively, as always.

"Pansy, not now..." he tried to push him away but she clung more.

"Draco why won't you kiss me back anymore? don't you love me?"

"NO! now let me loose you hag." he fought his way out of her grasp. her smell almost overpowering, he had to get a way from it. he moved a few feet away and readjusted his robe. "We broke up last year! I told you why then and i don't fancy repeating myself again."

"But Draky!" he winced. "Why? why do you like Him more?" she whined. he sighed as the crowd around them gasped and mutters started circling.

"Pansy, don't." he said wearily. "just don't." but she had already put two and two together and found out a way to get her revenge. what made it worse was the fact the guy in question was right there, not in the crowd but still close enough to hear her her screeches.

"its always Harry did this and Harry did that, always moaning and groaning about how much you hate him and how much you wish he would stop taking all the attention. if you liked me half as much we'd be married by now!!" Harry looked up at them startled.

Draco closed his eyes regretfully. " Shut up Pansy, it's not like that and you know it. and if you don't stop your gossiping I'll treat you exactly as your begging me to...I'll curse you with in an inch of your life. same as I do to Potter."

She laughed haughtily. "you wouldn't dare."

Draco had a cruel gleam in his eye as he chuckled and turned pulling out his wand "_Petrificus Totalus! Wingardium Leviosa! Presti __Caput Capitis!" _He swished and flicked his wand and she froze, flying up in the air and spinning like a top, she ended up up side down still up in the air. "Happy now Pansy?" He grinned and walked through the parting crowd. _Now why did that have to happen in front of Harry?_ He shook his head and hurried down to the dungeon. He thought he heard some one following him as he ducked into and empty class room and sneaked behind a cabinet.

Harry walked in, only to be grabbed and rammed into the wall. "Bloody Hell!"

"what do you want?" Draco said glaring into those emerald eyes.

"I want to know what the Hell was going on in that hall way. and since Pansy's all hung up at the moment. i have to ask you." Harry stared back into his icy blue-gray eyes.

"It's none of your concern, Potter. So keep your neb out of it."

"you said my name so therefore it _is_my concern...Malfoy."

"you really want to know Potty?" before he could reply Draco crashed his lips to Potter's. _And what soft lips they are..._Harry opened his mouth, weather in surprise or reply, and Draco pressed his advantage and thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth, trying to take and give as mush pleasure as he could. But before the kiss could last very long he heard strangely familiar voices coming down the hall._ Damn it's those Weasley twits! _He pushed him self a good couple of feet away from Harry. "And Stay Away!" he yelled as the owners of the voices came near enough to hear them. "_Stupify!_" he shoved past them and ran down the corridor shouting "death to Mud-bloods" frantically at the portrait blocking the entrance to the Slytherin common room. once safely inside his room he stopped and leaned hard against the door. _Now why the Hell did I do that!?_

((thanks for reading, it gets juicier in the next chapter so stay tuned! *kiss kiss* _ciao!_))


	2. Round Round and Round We Go

OC:Dedicated to my humorous sister. will be present in all my stories, even the nonHP ones.

Chapter Zwei

Ron unstupefied Harry. "what was that about mate?"

"I...I don't know..." Harry said shakily, his fingers pressed to his lips. he can't believe he responded to Draco like that...he always thought it was Ron he liked..but now he didn't know.

"Did you hear any buttons?" A voice came.

"What Ron?" Harry started but Ron was shaking his head and pointing to a little Hufflepuff boy with white blond hair. He looked a lot like someone Harry respected but he couldn't place who.

"I said 'Did you hear any Buttons?'. I heard a bunch of them in the hall...I wondered if they came in here."the Hufflepuff took off the weird swirly glasses he was wearing and looked closely at Harry. "well? Did you?"

"I..Um..No...Who are you?"He blundered over the words intirely confused.

"I'm Lucka Lovegood....I guess you wouldn't hear the Buttons...Sigh." The kid looked kinda disappointed. "And my schwesta said you were the best...I fear she was wrong."

"Schwesta?" He was more confused then ever but then remembered some thing from his Muggle Life. "Do you mean sister? Lovegood...OH! your Luna's little Brother...she was talking about you."

"Good...well..i'm off to find the buttons...bye!" Harry watched him for a while then got an idea.

"Lucka! Wait!" He ran after him. "Have you seen your sister..i need to talk to her...."

Lucka tilted his head as if listening for something. "The buttons say she's on the observatory deck in the astronomy tower...Bye Harry...The buttons want me to go to a girls bathroom..I don't think you can come. it's on the second floor." Harry remembered Moaning Myrtle and shuddered.

"Bye Lucka...and Good Luck. You Need It." he hurried up to the Tower, dodging the missing step on the third flight and leaping over the trip step over the fifth floor. "Luna?"

"Here Harry!" He ran to the voice, and found Luna feeding a miniature thestral. The horse-like beast snapped at the raw meat in her fingers. "What do you need Harry? More Ron trouble?" she looked suddenly at thestral as it neighed and stamped. "No? Draco? How peculiar. Good to see you moved on though Harry."

"How....OH never mind...What do I do Luna..How do I know I even really like him." Two years ago when he was struggling with liking Ron and wanting to invite him to the Triwizard ball he had spoken to the Ravenclaw about it, thinking he could get it off his chest better with a stranger than a friend. It wasn't 'till last year when he met her again did he figure out her name. And though Luna was a weird one, She could be trusted.

"Well Harry ..what do you think about kissing Ron?"

He shifted His feet. "It would be weird and awkward..besides. Hermione likes him too." Luna nodded and trimmed a rose off the thorns growing up the tower.

"And Draco?" Harry got caught up in remembering the brief kiss with Draco...and how he wanted more. He was startled when Luna started to laugh. "I think you know the answers to your questions Harry." she snipped the flower bud off the stem and gave it to the thestral, tucking the stem into a banquet of other flowerless stems. "perfect..Now I must go. I have to give this to Neville." She blushed and kissed Harry on the cheek as she swished past. "Wish me luck Harry."

Harry smiled "good luck" he muttered. both to her and him self. Now he'd better get to work he had a lot to do by nightfall.

((Draco's room..about one am. 12:56 and 39 seconds to be exact.))

Draco paced around his room. he'd been doing it all day and by this point had worn a line in the floor at the foot of his bed. he paused as he heard a knock. "What!" he yelled, but they knocked again. He walked to the door and looked through a magical peep hole in the door but heard no one. HE growled and started to walk away but the knock came again. He stormed to the door and threw it open. "What the Fuc-" he was shut up as some unknown force pushed him back and a bare foot appeared and kicked the door shut.

Lips crashed to his and a ridged tounge clashed with his. It felt wonderful. An arm covered in some silky matirial wrapped around him pinning him against the invisible person. the other arm quickly dispatched his shirt. Draco lifted his arms to push the creature away only to encounter a very fit and very male chest. "Wha?" Draco whispered.

"shush!" came a softly growled reply."close your eyes." the person pushed him back farther and suddenly Harry appeared out of no where and on the floor, caught in the door was a cloak. Harry blushed. "oops." his glasses were slightly crooked and his hair was even more messy than normal, looking like he just rolled out of a bed, but his eyes were gleaming and wide awake.

"How'd you get in here Potter?"

"well you shouted the password remember?" Draco Giggled and took of Harry's glasses and tossing them on the bed behind them.

It seemed that now Harry figured out Draco wasn't freaking his confidence had shot back up double time. he tangled his hand in Draco's soft hair and kissed him fiercely, their tounges tangled again. Harry's mouth left his for a minute and he said some thing in parselmouth. Draco shivered in delightand then again in awe as Harry's lips decended again on his own, but now the tounge was split. Draco moaned in pleasure.

Draco's hands explored Harry's chest restlessly as they started moving towards the bed. when Draco's knees hit the bed Harry just about tackled him onto it. their mouths never left each other as the settled, that is until they heard the distinct sound of something breaking. Draco fished under his back and pulled out Harry's Glasses. "Guess it's my turn to say oops." Draco said looking sadly at the glasses. But Harry just laughed and pushed the glasses out of Draco's hands and onto the floor. Draco let Harry kiss him for a couple minutes then broke it off "I have an Idea."

"well i'm oviously not doing this right if all you can think of is my glasses." Harry sat back straddling Draco with a bemused smile on his face. Draco pushed up on his elbows and pulled his wand out from underneath his pillows.

"_oculus restituo" _Harry jumped and blinked as his eyes glowed.  
"Draco! What the fuck was that!?"He rubbed at his eyes. and stopped when he saw that he could see perfectly. "What....?"  
Draco laughed "it's not permanent..it's a turn on turn off thing."  
"Yeah...what's the trigger?"  
Draco grinned evilly. "The first word you said after the spell"  
"which was?" Draco grinned wider.  
"Not telling!"

"Draco!" Harry whined "whoa!" Harry's vision turned fuzzy again. "Draco." he whispered and his vision came back.  
"I kinda like the trigger word being my name..." Draco stared into those amazed green eyes happily. "Now would you like to continue?" Harry laughed and leaned back down kissing Draco on his neck. "Yes bowanah" (master) he muttered against his pulse grinning when Draco squirmed and whimpered. Harry kissed his way all the way down Draco's chest then started undoing his pants. Draco groaned and Harry took him into his mouth.

((More soon. Sorry but i love leaving you hanging. *KissKiss* Ciao))


	3. Where We Stop Nobody Knows rewrote

Draco moaned deep in his Throat as Harry took him into his mouth, His hands tangling in the Dark Black Hair. Harry's tongue swirled against him. the appendage split, each half licking a different side of Draco's cock and cradled it where the tongue formed back together. The Griffindor Purred deep in his throat, causing Vibrations to run from tip to base. Draco jumped, his hips rocking forward, thus shoving his dick farther down Harry's throat.

Draco froze a faint pink tinting his cheeks. He tried to look any where but into Harry's Mocking Green eyes, His hands nervously tangling and untangling in the Griffindor's hair. So distracted by his slight error he jumped when Harry swallowed, his muscles contracting around Draco's erection. "Potter?" Draco asked nervously. Then moaned it as Harry started a teasing suck and swallow rhythm. Hard at the base, long at the tip. he could feel his climax pulsing in the back round, slowly shifting to the fore. He freaked as the erotic vision of him coming in Potter's mouth entered his brain. "Potter..." He was cut of by his own moan. "I'm gonna cum, and if you don't want it in your mouth you best get the fuck out of the way!" He lied. He shoved at Harry's shoulders, sending him off the bed. He wrapped his Hand around His Rock hard dick and Pumped hard and Fast.

He could feel Harry's burning eyes on him, out of the corner of his eyes he saw Harry lick his lips. he blushed, but some part of him couldn't let Harry do this for him. Draco turned, half knowing that Harry would have to lean over him to watch, Half just not able to stand being watched. Sure enough He soon felt a arm reach around him, dragging him into a very male very fit chest. "Draco..let me help you..." a hand reached around him cupping his balls, stroking them softly, then harder. Harry nuzzled at his neck, kissing the sensitive flesh behind his ear."Draco...." Harry sighed into the shell of his ear. "It wasn't bad...let me try again...please..." Draco released a moan which harry took as consent, quickly he moved around in front of Draco, pushing his hands away again and drawing him back into his mouth. But Draco was to lost to care.

As Soon as Harry's lips closed around his base he trust in, his Hands tangling in Harry's hair, keeping him in place as he roughly fucked his mouth. Harry's groan of approval spurred him on, making his thrusts faster, more frantic. Harry swallowed all he gave, one arm slung around him, giving him leverage as the other cupped Draco's stones. "HARRY!" he screamed as his orgasm pumped through him, his Seed shooting down Harry's throat.

"Harry pulled away grinning and wiping his mouth as he swallowed, his Emerald eyes Flashing. "See Draco? not so bad...." His eyes Flashed brighter and crinkled around the corners. "Of course next time I hope you last longer." Harry climbed back up on the bed next to Malfoy His own erection still pressed against the front of his jeans. "So....My turn?" He whispered it into Draco's ear so that he wouldn't see the hopeful look he shot him. He immediately saw the mistake as Draco stiffened.

"NEXT TIME? YOUR TURN? I think you are mistaken Potter." He sneered as he got up and started dressing. " I don't Do relation ships...Espeacialy with a GriffinDork. Thanks for the Blow Job...But as for the rest...No thank you Potter." He pulled on his cloak and shot a Smirk at the Hurt and Confused Boy siting on his bed. "Now, I'm going to go find some thing to drink. When I come back, you best be gone." He thew open the door and paused, swooping up the fabric on the floor. "Thanks for the gift Potter." He winked and shoved the Cloak into his pocket.

As soon as Draco shut the door he pulled on the cloak, tonight, he didn't want to be seen. He slid past all of his fellow Slytherins and into the dungeons. then Up the stars to the entrance hall. he finally stopped. Collapsing next to The Slytherin totem pole, He leaned his head against the cool glass. He waited until he saw a figure wearing an over sized cloak with a hood pass by on it's way up to the Griffindor tower.

_I just Fucked the boy of my dreams...and now he hates me again...It's officail...I hate Hogwarts. _He slammed his fist into the glass, mesmerized as all the Emeralds poured our of the Hour glass shape. He was about to walk a way when two in particular caught hi eye, they were lighter than the rest....He scooped them up and shoved them in his pocket. Not thinking about the fact that they matched perfectly a certain Griffindork's eyes, as he walked back to his room.


	4. Another 360 rewrote on Darke's request

Last time ever, Sorry Darke, I guess that was my bad. wait..I KNOW that was my bad. should have talked to you about it explained shit...and all those who decided to stay on "my" side durring that, don't go after that girl if i hear you do i'm gonna beat you worse than even a demon would, and you KNOW it's true. k? the stories fixed now...no more problems...in fact its aceint history. and Darke, if you read this...if you ever decide i'm not all that bad, ever have a problem i'll fix it if you need me too. i don't have mob and gang ties for nothing so you need any thing, any thing at all. don't hesitate. I respect you kiddo..that's rare to come by.  


* * *

So can i still do the shift thing? him becoming a wyvrn or is that out?___

* * *

Draco couldn't sleep, he rolled over his feet hitting the cold stone floor. His eyes flashed a blinding white light filled the room. "WHAT THE HELL DRAKE?!" Blaise yelled rolling out of the bed and smacking into the ground. "Damn! I knew I should Have stayed in that Ravenclaw's bed..." The other Slytherin grabbed the sheet off his bed glaring at Draco. "And fix your skin freak...I'm off to Ravenclaw...."

Draco looked down at his bare arms, small lines ran all over his skin he ripped his shirt off freaking when he discovered the lines all over his chest. The skin inbetween rising until he had......scales? Sure enough, Pale scales transposing through his skin, the color shifting to Silver. Before he could think much about it a Burning sensation covered his torso. Then the burning became a raging pain, the fire spreading across his back. He screamed, the sound turning into a roar. His vision sharpened until looking out the window he could see a crater on the moon, and was that Ron tied to that bed in the dungeon across the lake?! OH! SNAPE! UGH! SCARRED FOR LIFE! Draco yanked his gaze away from the scene but not before he saw way more of Snape than he ever wanted, not to mention Ron! _Well there goes Hermione's Chances... _His last though before he passed out.

* * *

"Whoa Draky! When did you get a pet? aw! its so cute!"

Draco jerked awake to the sound of Pansy's shrill voice. her smell then assaulted him. "God! I told you to stop bathing in that Shit! use the Stuff I got you!" He rolled off the bed and onto the floor, opening his eyes to see Blaise and Pansy looking at each other then back at him.

"What happened to your eyes?"

"Huh?" He rubbed his Head. "What the Crap are you two talking about? and why are you here?" The smells in the room were driving him nuts. "And dude! Bathe after sex! wait...LUNA! WHAT THE HELL? SHE'S WITH NEVILLE YOU BAST-" Before he could say more he was decked.

"No ones supposed to know!" Blaise was actually blushing! "She's cool...and Neville's a wanker who's banging Cho! And Pansy, go fetch a mirror!" while she was gone Blaise turned back to Draco. "your right. that stuff her mom sends her from Hungry doesn't do a thing for her..." He sighed Rubbing his eyes. "Don't tell any one...She's still caught up on Neville and I'm...I'm wrapped around her baby finger...Its pathetic man...Down right loseristic!....but that's not your problem Draco..." Pansy walked in and Blaise switched topics "Anyway.. some one robbed all of the totems, and smashed them. all of us are to stay in the Feast hall tonight while they find the thief." Blaise held out his hand and grabbed the mirror. "we actually have to be there now so...hurry up.." He fished into his pocket. "might need these." he tossed him some thing then turned to leave. "Pansy...seems we both need baths..Prefect's?"

"Sure!"

Draco looked at the small container in his hands, CONTACTS! He grabbed the mirror. and nearly dropped it! In his perfectly silver eyes, around his perfectly rounded pupils was a WHITE FUCKING RING!!!!!!! _What the Fuck?! _then he thought of what else they said and angled the mirror. and there was a dragon! an actual flesh and scale dragon curling around him....it had white glowing eyes and a pale pale gold mane, silver scales. The tail wrapped halfway round his waist, one claw on his shoulder, its head resting on his right pectoral, well rested...the dragon lifted his head and winked! It turned Nuzzling his neck. "Hey! Hey, none of that!" The dragon actually looked hurt.... "um...Hi?" he lifted his hand and stroked the dragon's mane. and felt it! not the scales, well eys that, but almost as if he could read it's mind..when it grinned he was shocked to discove He could! The dragon dug his claws into his shoulder. "Ow! Fine! I no touchy the Hair!" He grinned. "So, what am i calling you? oh we'll find that out later....for now we have to go." he reached for his shirt and heard a growl. "WHAT! I have to wear a shirt! now let me get these in!" fifteen minutes later he was ready and the wyvern had cralwed up to perch on his shoulder.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Note: I need help with the dragon's name...Pewter? Mercury? Iron Hide? Have an Idea, send it in! kinda like danger for him..but after all the critters are gonna have names. yes..(sorry Darke but i think this is safe with our treaty) the did come out of him..skin, head, don't care where you think its coming from..it just is. wait strike that..no did not come out of his arse or prick so get out of the gutter. OH! plus need animal ideas! sea, air, land is cheetah..(or white tiger,) repitle, white cobra, white viper, or komodo dragon, so comment with animal.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Draco walked down the into the feast hall, startled to find that only a few kids were there!. Cho, Neville, Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean, Luna, Blaise, Pansy, Ginny, Susan Bones, and himself. "where are the rest of the people?"

Luna looked up at him before focusing on the wyvren. "Oh, we're the only ones who were awake when it happened...." she walked over to grab the dragon but it hissed, curling its tail possesivly around Draco, white eyes flashing. "Oh..ok..." she proply sat down right were she was standing.

"so we just sit here?"

"Yup" "yessir!" "Yuh!" "Yes" "Affirmitive,"

Seamus turned to Dean "Affirmitaive? what the hell?" "Better than "Yessir!"" he shot back.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Spin the bottle truth and dare?"

"What?" Ginny piped up.

Ron dug aroung in his bag and pullen out an empty bottle, "we spin the bottle, who ever it lands on has to do a dare to the person across the bottle to them, ot they have to tell the truth." the others, out of boredom, agreed at once, but draco had reserves, harry was right across from him, and he couldn't more witch out drawing attention to that fact.

Sooner than he could blink the game had started..on a interesting note..the bottle landed on Ginny. Ron blushed. "um...truth or dare sis?"

"Dare!" she crowed. winking at Hermione, who sat a cross from her.

"Um......Uh, lick Hermy." Dean groaned some thing that sounded like 'lame' but Ginny grinned wider.

"Does it matter where?"

"No..?"

"Good!" She jumpped up and strode across the room, grabbing Hermione plopping down straddling her, with out anouther word she tilted Hermy's head roughly, pushing her sleeve down and licked from there all the way up to her hair line, lingering at the sensitve parts of her neck and swirling her tongue behind her ear. "Done...." shot a look at her startled brother. "serously Ron, I came out to mome over the summer..thought you would have known by now, gosh its nearly christmas." she hopped up and dropped back in her place by Cho, and spun the bottle, it landed on Harry. "Truth or dare?"

"Trut-truth of course." he blushed.

"Um k! be that way! You ever had sex with some one in this room?"

"define sex...." he was looking straght at her his eyes dangerous.

"Do I really have to explain it? did you shove your dick up their ass, cunt, or did you have one shoved up yours?" she rolled her eyes and Draco let go of his breath. he was safe. or he thought. until Harry's eyes swung over to stare at him.

"Yes....." Draco stiffened. "Seamus." the group gasped and Harry reached for the bottle but ginny charmed it to swing to Seamus when he spinned it.

"So, Seamus..." she shushed a startled Harry. "Are you still..tight? Who was on top!"

He giggled "No, Harry and he's no longer my type."

"What is your type?" this was Luna.

"Um.. I can show you better than tell you!" with out waiting he jumped up and drug dean against him, snogging the crap out of him as he magiced the bottle to spin, right on Draco.

"Dare." it was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Oh! Goodie! give Harry a lap Dance!" before Draco could move the dragon on his shoulder launched its self at Harry.

By the time they had pryed the dragon off him they had forgotten the dare.

"Maybe you should name that thing Hatari! Danger!" the dragon Shrieked. "YES BOWAHNA!"Dean yelled and ducked.

"Bowahna?"

"Master, Swahili, trip to Africa." Draco glared at A very red Harry.

_Down!_ Draco screamed in his head. the dragon immediatly perched back on his shoulder. to break the sudden silence Draco turned to Ron. "So, Weasel, I have one last thing to ask...Why were you tied to Snapes bed at four am this morning?"

all of them turned and the freckled boy..._well i guess you could call it running...looked more like scampering to me..._


End file.
